True Magic
by annoyed
Summary: “Excuse me?” I asked appalled. Draco smirked, “you heard me.”if you read, please review.
1. Beginnings

Because I am always up for a challange, I decided I would try one of those "100" challanges. 100 topics each chapter will focus around one of them. The title will be the topic. As you can see. The first chapter is aptly titled, _Beginnings_. Hope you like this.

* * *

**True Magic  
Ch 1: Beginnings**

_All I did was tell the truth._

When we were younger there were no boundaries. Look at it this way, it's a lot like love. You know, how love has no boundaries. And truly I loved him. I can't say for sure if he loved me, but I hope he did. A little part of me thinks he did.

We were wrought from nothing just as everyone else. At first you're not there, then you are. It's true magic. When I say this I'm not talking about a silly man that pulls rabbits from hats. I'm talking about true magic. I'm not talking about a wizard or witch either. This type of magic happens to anyone. Love, hate; your emotions make True magic.

My mother tells me that when I was born the sun shone bright that day and the stars had never been brighter that night. My hair matched the dark night sky and always was there a glint in my brown eyes to match the brightness of that day. My father named me Sophia. I was born to two fantastic magical people. Magical in _two_ senses. My mother the witch and my father the wizard, both from long lines of magic users. But again, true magic comes in. Both my parents filled with such love for me, they are truly magical.

Until I was six my best friend was my Great Uncle twice removed, Uncle Lester. He was now just a picture amongst the others in the house of relatives long gone. He was great fun to talk to and always had good advice. I told him all my secrets that no one else knew. Not that anyone would really care for the secrets of a 6 year old.

The winter of my 6th year I made my first friend. My first _true_ friend. This I where I learned true magic.

Some people called it a mean streak. Those who knew me realized I was just telling the truth, always. I'm not saying I've never told a lie. Oh no, I tell white lies as much as the next person and I omit things I don't want to be known. It's like this, when a little child sees something, it will comment. Boy or girl, shy or not. Young children do not have a guard on their mouths. A man with double chins or a woman has whiskers, no one but a small child would say a word about it. Most grow out of this. I however did not. I say the things you were thinking but were too scared, or too polite to say.

Truth, this is my true magic. As soon as he said "No! Mine!" and I returned with, "you're selfish," we were friends. To this day I don't know why. I couldn't tell you then, nor could I tell you now. Something about this small blonde boy's acceptance of my truth made me find a friend in him. I'm not too sure what he found in me, but we made a fine pair.

It was a Christmas party. My mother had me outfitted in a ridiculous yellow dress. Her and the other adults found this to be adorable. I remember there was a large Christmas tree near a window. It stretched up, high as the ceiling. This tree was adorned with baubles and magical candles floating in the air. It was here a true magic happened. Right there under the towering Christmas tree is where I met one, Draco Malfoy.

A child was allowed to have a trinket from the tree, as was tradition. Evidently I reached up for a trinket that caught my eye a small train that every so often let off a puff of smoke, when someone said, "no! Mine!" He was small and blond donning miniature dress robes, An elegant woman with the same brilliant blond hair laughed and airy laugh. She warned, "Draco." The boy, Draco, looked at me with piercing steel grey eyes, I looked back at him with eyes of milk chocolate. "You're selfish," were the next words from my mouth. "Sophia," my mother said a little embarrassed. Draco reached for the train and plucked it off the tree. It was a surprise to all when he handed me the small ornament. I smiled a small smile, "thank you."

The adults, they found this adorable. Then again every thing a child does is adorable.

This day went down in history. Narcissa, Draco's mother, told and re-told the story for years to come. This was the day Draco gave something to someone else. She would tell everyone Draco's first words were "NO!" and "MINE!" "Somehow these two words hadn't satisfied little Sophia," Narcissa would say with a laugh, "and Draco, he_ gave_ her the toy!"

* * *

Uhm... comments please?  
I promise you, this will get better. 


	2. Middles

part two. Thank you for your lovely comments! I'm so glad you like this.

* * *

**True Magic  
Ch 2: Middles**

_I tried to help him. I swear it. I couldn't do anything... I was only a child._

Trips to the Malfoy Mansion became frequent. The Malfoy Mansion is large, many other Malfoy's had lived there prior to the current residents. The Malfoy Mansion is located in Wiltshire, in south-west England. Wiltshire is a county in south-central Britain west of London. It is the starting point of the West Country. My family also lived in the West Country, but in a different county from the Malfoy's.

My mother and his, Narcissa, enjoyed each other's company while the two of us played at whatever game it was that day. Sometimes it was house, or pirates, or Kings and queens. A favorite of ours was to pretend to be muggles, folk who were not magic users. It baffled the two of us how muggles coped without magic.

By the time I was nine I would Floo over from my home in Cornwall to the Mansion in Wiltshire on my own. The Malfoy Mansion was no larger than my family's, but I found it to be ten times more exciting. In the Mansion there were new rooms to discover every day.

The only room out of bounds for Draco and I was his father's office. The only way to get in was to be invited in. Once, I was allowed in. Lucius, Draco's father who he got his eyes from, showed the two of us a trinket.

"Sophia, Draco, would you like to see something?" Lucius asked one day when he entered the house. The two of us looked at each other then back at him. We nodded our heads and he made a motion with his hand to follow. As elegant as Narcissa was, Lucius was grand. The both of them extraordinary always had me in awe. Maybe it was that I was small, everything looks larger when one is young, but I still get the same feeling when around the two.

Lucuis swept through the house with the two of us following. He lead us to his office where he invited us in. Draco and I again looked at each other before stepping in. In one smooth motion Lucius unclasped his cloak and in an instant it was on a rack. He placed his package on the desk and moved to sit behind his desk.

The room was dark, a large oak desk, oak shelves, oak chairs. Leather and oak is what the room was made of. The odd scent of peppermint lingered in the air. Looking around the room I saw cabinets, shelves, everywhere there were strange things. Every surface of Lucuis' office was covered with a book, paper or strange artifact. He'd been doing a lot of reading and – _experiments_. Strange jars filled with strange things. Odd books with odd titles. Papers, stacks and stacks of papers. I'm sure if I were to go back today I would find the same thing.

"Sophia," I jumped when Lucius said my name, "Draco come closer." I and Draco edged our way to the desk. Looking at the package I wondered what was in it. Was it something new to add to the strange knick knacks in his office? Maybe it was something that had been floating in one of his jars. No, the package was too small. "What is it?" I spoke up. Lucius saw my eyes wander round the room. He laughed, "don't be silly, it's nothing like that." My face went red with embarrassment. "Do you think Mrs. Malfoy will like it?" Lucuis asked opening up the box.

A string of black and silver sparkled. You could look into the large black stones and get lost in them, yet they sparkled and had the same clarity as a diamond at the same time. "Black diamonds," Lucuis announced. "Black diamonds?" I asked. I furrowed my brow and looked Lucius straight on, "there's no such thing." "Sophie," Draco said, using my child hood name, "they're sitting right in front of you." "Well I've never heard of them before," I told Draco. "Well my father has some," he says, proud, no not proud envious of his father. Draco had always looked up to Lucius. "Black diamonds are made by Dragons," Lucius explained. "Dragons?" I asked. "Yes dear, Dragons," he answered. "How?" I demanded to know. "Well you see, after a dragon has breathed fire on a diamond it will turn black as the night sky, or your raven hair," he smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Really," he answered. "Would you like a peppermint?" Lucius asked two candies appearing in his hand.

This was the one and only time I had been in Lucius Malfoy's office. And every time I saw the necklace around Narcissa Malfoy's neck I remembered this. The wonder of the room came back each and every time, just as if it had been yesterday. I could see each and every knick knack, paper and book in my minds eye. I imagined what each contained and I knew each book and paper by heart. Each detail of every knick knack. I can still smell and taste the peppermint.

I often came home with tales Lucius had told me. Things like the Black Diamonds and many other strange tales. He often told Draco and I odd stories about old artifacts and even more often he told us about how life was when he was our age. All adults seem to like to do that. Especially when scolding you. "When I was your age," my Aunt Margaret would say before telling me about how I couldn't sew properly or that I hadn't curtsied or other rubbish like that. Who cared if I couldn't cross stitch? Who cared if I couldn't balance a book on my head? My Aunt Margaret did.

Aunt Margaret was an old woman. Much older than my father, her brother. She had never wed and I suppose this had made her the way she was. She had a long face with glasses at the end of her pointy nose. They teetered there, strangely balanced. Many times I thought they would fall off, but they never did. My Aunt Margaret's favorite colour was purple. All shades of purple pleased her. Plum personified her, lilac was lovely and magenta moved her. "How unladylike," she would say with her naturally upturned nose.

Draco Malfoy met her standards. He was a fine young wizard and she reckoned he would become a powerful one in the future. "Like his father," she would say. Oh how my Aunt Margaret loved Lucuis Malfoy. "If I were young again," she would say envious of Narcissa.

However much she approved of Draco there was one thing she did not like. That I played with him as if I were a boy. "It is unbecoming of you," Aunt Margaret would scold, "it is unbecoming of a _Le Fey_." Le Fey this, Le Fey that. Aunt Margaret would launch into our family history. It all ends with her telling of the great Morgan le Fey, my great, great, great, more greats than I can count, Grandmother Morgana. She was a bird Animagus and was King Arthur's half sister. She was a dark sorceress and Merlin's enemy. She was queen of the island of Avalon, and she it's said she had great skill as a healer.

It's funny I can see her picture on a Chocolate Frog trading card. Well, I find it hilarious. I remember Aunt Margaret once saying, "I don't know whether to be insulted or not! A trading card! This is... is..." "Unbecoming?" I had asked. Which resulted in her launching into our family history. Why I couldn't keep my mouth shut was beyond me.

It was my Aunt Margaret's mission to have me become a proper lady. "Proper young ladys do _not_ run around in the garden with Cornish Pixies like that!" she would call out standing on the balcony. "It's simply..." "Unladylike?" I would finish. "Yes! Quite unladylike," she would say. And again she would refresh not only me of our family history but Draco and the Cornish Pixies.

I thought that my Aunt Margaret was the worst it could get, that is until the day Lucius caught Draco and I in a game of muggles. I still remember the look on his face, he was horrified. "What, are you two doing?" he roared. "We were just playing," I tried to say before he cut me off. He used many of the same words Aunt Margaret used. "Unbecoming!" he went on, "disgraceful!" "Pure-blood," he said. Never had I seen anyone so angry, not even my Aunt Margaret. Narcissa rushed into the room, she was like our angel. "Lucuis they're children," she said. She sent me home and to this day I wonder why she married him.

This time my tale of what Lucius had said was quickly put away and never spoken of again. Aunt Margaret's mission to make me more ladylike came into effect not long after. This left less and less time for Draco. I did see him, but he was undergoing a change much like my own. Both our families had said it was time for us to grow up.

I didn't understand then. I was young. What Lucuis had said did not make any difference to me.

This of course was all a long time ago.

* * *

oh please please do leave a comment, I do love receving feedback. Good or bad. 


	3. Ends

Please do review. I like getting them. It's frustrating getting 44 hits but only having 2 reviews. I don't know whether my writing is just that terrible that people leave half way through, or are just not bothering to leave reviews. (LAZY!) Anyway, here's a long chapter._ Ends._

* * *

**True Magic  
Ch 3: Ends**

_"There's nothing in the world like etiquette,  
In kingly chambers or imperial halls,  
As also at the race and county balls."_

_--BYRON_

_Refined_ was a word Aunt Margaret liked to use when I did well. She called me a _refined _young lady now. None of my actions were unladylike. I no longer traipsed around in the garden with Cornish pixies, or Draco Malfoy.

By the time I was eleven I knew all about etiquette. I learned social etiquette, all about how to carry myself in public; the fine art of walking, sitting, and greeting. I could do all three now with a book balanced perfectly in my head. Ask me to do each and I would, ask me to do all three at the same time! I learned the subtle difference between dining etiquette, restaurant etiquette, and party etiquette. I was a master of the art of making conversation. I was ready to be married at the age of eleven. Wouldn't you know I learned wardrobing- the art of dressing. I even, developed a personality. Or so they said.

_They_ was my Aunt Margaret and the finishing school she insisted my father send me to. Finishing school, honestly, in this day and age it's absolutely absurd! The school's motto was just as bad: _women and diamonds have real value once polished._ We were all diamonds in the rough I suppose.

_Mind your manners_ was heard often in my days there. I must say that the one thing I liked about finishing school was the new friends I made. Wendy Grey, Helen Baker and Padma and Parvati Patil. Wendy was tall and slim with an off beat personality, but she was not as strange as Helen. Helen as strange as she was, was wise beyond her years and as gorgeous as Helen of Troy. The Patils were identical twins, both always wearing their long dark hair in a single braid down their backs. As much as the looked alike they certainly had their differences. Padma was level headed and calm while Parvati was more bold. Together we went through finishing school.

"The proper way to make introductions would be: Mrs. A., permit me to present to you Mr. B.;" or "Mrs. A., allow me to introduce to you Mr. B," Ms. Jones informed us. "Who's Mrs. A and who's Mr. B?" Wendy asked. "I don't think they're actually people," Parvati answered. "Always," Ms. Jones brought her ruler down hard on the table in front of the two making a loud smacking sound, "introduce the woman before the man." "What do you do when there are two women?" a girl asked. "Excellent question," Ms. Jones said and went on to explain. How dreadfully boring.

Parvati never learned volume control. Her voice was loud and the things she had to say were as bold as her personality. "Her voice was ever sweet, gentle and low; an excellent thing in woman," Ms. Jones would recite. We called her Ms. Manners for she always reminded us to mind ours.

There are two things I will always remember about finishing school. All the terrible sewing and the dancing. My fingers for the first week were pricked constantly. Tiny needle holes dotted my hands. Then there was dancing, oh can you even imagine? Pairs of girls dancing round a room. "Head up," Ms. Price would say, "don't look at your feet!"

Before long I had developed my personality. It wasn't really my personality necessarily, it was something I learned. It was the personality that I_ should _have. I was soft-spoken and demure. I never ran to or from where I wanted to go, instead I walked, elegantly. I got by thinking maybe if I did this I would be like Narcissa. She was elegant, graceful, beautiful. Maybe finishing school would do that for me.

Draco Malfoy was not seen often and was heard from even less. When I did get to see him he always had something interesting to tell me. Something else that was nice was that we would revert to our old selves again in each others company. But only in each other's company. I was now a _refined _young lady and he was an_ esteemed _gentleman.

Before the summer was out Draco and I were the best of friends again.

What a pair my Aunt Margaret commented. She commented to Lucius that the joining of our two families would be marvelous. I saw the look father gave her. I said, "we're 10." Lucius chuckled, "charming as ever."

"It's insanity!" I told Draco, "I swear the old bat has gone mad!" "What is?" he asked. "Aunt Margaret is planning our wedding," I answered. "You don't wan tot marry me?" Draco asked. "Ew, we've known each other since the age of 6," I cringed. "That is pretty appalling," Draco agreed. "You should have heard her," I went on, "she called it a merging of two great families!" "Well, we _are_ two great, _pureblood_, families," Draco smirked.

Draco never smiled anymore, instead he smirked. He had a certain air about him these days, I didn't like it much. Then again I didn't like my personality much either. I liked to call it our fake personalities because really what we were doing, it was all a facade. Draco would always be Draco, selfish, but to me he never ever would be. Of course excepting that time when we first met. Draco knew, since we were six, he couldn't pull things like that on me.

He was no longer fascinated by Muggles, instead he was repulsed by them. What made him even more sick to his stomach were people he called Mudbloods. A foul, nasty name for a Muggle-born. I never used the word, it's not a term used in polite company.

Every time I saw Draco he had more and more of his father in him. I saw this change happen slowly, but I did nothing. I thought nothing of it in all honesty. He wanted to be more like his father. There was nothing wrong with that. Or I saw nothing wrong with this at the time. I wanted to be like my mother, a little of me wanted to be Narcissa.

"Draco don't be a ninny!" I called to him from the water. We were alone and free to be ourselves. A beautiful day, blue sky, green grass for miles behind my house. "But Sophie it's cold," he complained. "Complain is all you ever do, just come in!" I yelled back. "I will not come in," he said. I pouted and crossed my arms. "You think just because you pout and cross your arms I'm coming in?" he says. "No," I said, "you're coming in because I want you to and you_ will _because you adore me." "Is that so?" he asked. "Yes, it is," I answered. "Well I think you're out of your mind," he told me.

I started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. I continued to giggle, my ladylike giggles turned into a hearty laugh. "I never knew I was so funny," he smirked. "You're not," I answered. Draco frowned and was now becoming frustrated with my actions. "Cor... cornish..." I said between laughs. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I were crazy.

Oh the look on his face as he entered the water, and with all his clothes still on! He looked like a drowned rat when he emerged from the water. "I hate Cornish Pixies!" Draco raved as he stood there sopping wet, water up to his waist. I looked at him, biting my lip trying not to laugh. Draco looked at me, his steel gray eyes piercing to the depths of my very soul. "What?" was all he said. A smile threatened to break the silence. "It's not funny," he said, "honestly you should do something about those damned pixies, good for nothing." I scoffed, "you're just angry because a few pushed you in the water." He gave me a look of contempt. "Besides Draco, you're already wet, what's the harm in having some fun now?" I said before splashing him. "That is _it_ Le Fey!" he warned before coming after me.

At the beginning of the summer I got my letter. I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the coming September. "I wanted to go to Durmstrang," Draco had told me. "Oh but Draco, I would miss you terribly," I told him. "That's what my mother said," he said. "Of course!" I mocked, "she would miss her Dracci-poo." "Don't even," he said stopping my hand. I was going to pinch his cheek. "Le Fey," he warned again. "Awww, aren't you cute?" I teased pinching his cheek. "You are one crazy tart," Draco sighed. "_Excuse _me?" I asked appalled. Draco smirked, "you heard me." "Draco Malfoy you are such a thicko!" I told him.

"You haven't gotten your school supplies yet have you?" I asked. "No," Draco answered, "no, mother and father are taking me a few days before school is on." "Are you scared?" I asked. The prospect of going to a new school with thousands of other students frightened me. Finishing school, that was intimidating, but this was quite possibly the most frightening thing I would ever do. "Scared?" Draco asked, "a Malfoy is scared of _nothing_." I looked him straight in the eye, "rubbish, I know for a fact Draco Malfoy that you are scared to death of things that go bump in the night." He stuck out his tongue at me. Ignoring me Draco asked, "what is there to be scared of?" "Of going to Hogwarts silly," I said picking up a pastry from the tray of sweets his mother sent Dobby, the house elf, out with for us. "Well, no, why would I be scared?" Draco asked, "why do you ask?" I shrugged, "no reason." "Well I know that I'll be put in Slytherin and that's all that really matters," Draco said, "all Malfoy's are Slytherins." I sat there quietly for a while before Draco asked me, "what are you thinking?" "I was just wondering what house I'd be put in." "Maybe you'll be in Slytherin with me," Draco said. "Maybe," I said quietly.

The thought neither appealed to me or disgusted me. I was quite indifferent. Over the summer the prospect of being a Slytherin became more attractive. I adored the time I spent with Draco and I feared that school would separate us. "Friends forever," I made him swear as we stood on his roof. "Friends forever," he promised. "We'll be Slytherins, I know it," he told me and for the first time in an long time I saw him smile. I smiled back, "Slytherins."

"No, she'll trip! Shorten the robes," my mother said to Madam Malkin Madam, a squat, smiling witch. We were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, one of the shops in Diagon Alley. There were two ways to get here. Obviously you could Floo over, but another way was tapping just the right bricks in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron pub in London. _"Three up...two across..."_ to be precise, this will reveal an archway which is a portal into Diagon Alley, a long cobbled street, found on it is a strange and exciting assortment of shops and restaurants. Witches and wizards travel to Diagon Alley from all over Britain to spend the day shopping. Near Gringotts is a side street called Knockturn Alley where shops dealing with the Dark Arts are to be found. I had never been down that street, and I was certainly not allowed. Most often we used the Floo Network because I could not yet apparate. Apparition took training and I was not of age yet. It is important to state the name of the intended destination very clearly so as to avoid being connected to the wrong location, and it is also very important to keep one's elbows tucked in.

"Mother," I whined, I was tired of standing on the stool to be fitted. "You want to look good for your first day don't you?" Mother asked. "I really could care less," I told her. I'd rather be anywhere but here Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was on my list of stops. Madam Malkin's is next door to Flourish & Blott's where I had been earlier and bumped into Lucius who was picking up books for Draco.

After this it was off to Ollivanders to get myself a wand. It was a sort of coming of age thing. Mr. Ollivander was a lovely old man. Reminded me almost of my Uncle Lester. "Why hello," Mr. Ollivander said when we entered his shop. He smiled and kindly got me a wand, "Try this one dear." I gave it a wave. Papers went flying. "Sorry," I apologized terribly embarrassed. Mr. Ollivander stood with his arms crossed looking up at the wall. "Ah, here," he said coming back, "give it a go." This time the wand felt right in my hand, it made righted the skewed papers. "Willow, 10 inch, swishy," he described it, "wonderful for charms."

Kings Cross was terribly busy. I made my way onto platform nine and three quarters with my parents following. "Oh sweetheart, how we'll miss you," my Mother said holding me close. "Octavia," Father said, "let go of the girl." "By Daddy," I said giving him a hug. "Be good," was all he said before giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Oh my baby," I heard Mother say as I walked off. The Malfoy's were close by sending off Draco. I heard Nacissa weeping much like my own Mother. I gave a little wave to him and headed toward the train. I heard footsteps behind me as I climbed up. "Boo!" Draco's familiar voice said. I spun around and smiled. "Excited?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I shrugged, "sure." He humphed then said, "follow me."

We sat down in a compartment. "What did your Mum give you?" I asked. "Oh just the usual sweets," Draco said, "she packed some for you as well." He handed me the bag, "your favorites." It was during this train ride I met Draco's other friends. They seemed shady. Or at least as shady as eleven year olds could be. There was Vincent Crabbe, he was rotund with a pudding-bowl haircut and long gorilla-like arms. There was another large, somewhat oafish boy Gregory Goyle. I found him to be awfully dim. Blaise Zabini I had heard of, but only because of his mother. She was well known for her beauty. It's said she was married seven times! Each of her wealthy husbands died a mysterious death, leaving her a lot of gold. He wasn't so bad, and he shared his mother's good looks.

I had left the compartment to change, when I came back I had only found Blaise. "Draco and the apes went to wander," he informed me. "Oh," I said and gave a little smile. "Those two were quite thick," I agreed. I was still shy even after being introduced by Draco. "I think I may take a wander as well," I said. "Okay," he gave a smile before I headed off. Wandering the train I met a boy named Neville and a girl with a bushy head of hair named Hermione. "Have you seen a frog?" she asked. I shook my head no. The boy called out, "Trevor!" "Thanks anyway," Hermione said before leaving. I found The Patil twins in a compartment with Helen, Wendy and a girl named Lavender. They all invited me to sit down.

We were all having a wonderful chat. I saw Draco pass by the open door. I heard his voice, "you idiots, watch where you're going. Go back." He appeared at the door. "Did you leave Blaise all alone?" he asked. "Yes, I did and I think he was quite content to be left alone," I answered. "How_ rude_ of you Sophie," he said, "didn't you learn any manners at the finishing school your Aunt sent you to?" "How rude of _you_ to leave me alone with people I don't know," I answered back a bit ticked off. "And I suppose you know these fine young ladies?" Draco gave a charming smile to the compartment. "Oh don't even try Draco Malfoy," I shook my head. He gave me a wink. "You're such a cad," I said. "You sound like your Aunt Margaret," Draco commented. I stuck my tongue out at him. "How unladylike!" he exclaimed mocking Aunt Margaret. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "bugger off." Lavender was in her seat giggling. The girls had started whispering to each other. "I will see you later," he turned to the rest of the girls before departing, "ladies." Lavender giggled and actually blushed!

When the train stopped at the station we were met by a large man with a lantern. We were to follow him. He lead us to boats. I hate boats. I loathe them with every fiber of my being. We were to get into the boats and float across the river. "Why can't we just take carriages up like everyone else?" I asked. "Bad time with a boat?" a boy asked. "Funny," I said dryly.

I must admit it was a spectacular sight. All the boats floating across the lake. The lanterns like little stars mirroring the sky. Inside the castle was impressive as well. The steps leading to the Great Hall where we were met by an old witch, Professor McGonagall. Then through the doors of the Great Hall. Looking up I could see the night sky with candles floating. I heard a someone comment how she had read in Hogwarts a History that the ceiling was enchanted, I think it was Hermione.

Stopping at the front we all waited to be sorted. I would be somewhere in the middle presumably. "Helen Baker," was put in Ravenclaw. "Susan Bones," would become a Hufflepuff. "Hermione Granger," would become a Gryffindor. "Wendy Grey," was Ravenclaw. I was so nervous. I looked back behind me to see Draco. He gave a smile which helped. "Sophia Le Fey," my name was called. If you want the honest truth, which I am terribly good at giving, I was sweating like a pig and I was nervous as hell. 'Slytherin maybe? Oh please?' I thought. I knew Draco would be put in there. He winked at me from the crowd. "Ravenclaw!" bellowed the sorting hat. I stepped down a little torn as the Ravenclaw table gave a cheer. I saw Helen and Wendy waiting at the table for me, I saw Draco shrug.

Padma joined me in Ravenclaw while Parvati joined Lavendar in Gryffindor. Then the big name of the evening, which stopped everyone in their tracks. "Harry Potter," was called up. Everyone held their breath as he went up. He sat there on the stool longer than most before "Gryffidor," was shouted. A roar came from the Gryffidor table.

"Draco Malfoy," was the next name I was looking for. He stepped up, calm and cool. The hat barely touched his blond head of hair before saying, "Slytherin!" He wore that smirk he had practiced while I was at finishing school and perfected over the summer. How happy his parents would be to hear he was a Slytherin, not that they expected anything different.

There was the sound of metal tapping on glass. We all turned our attention to the front. Professor Dumbledor, a wizard with great presence spoke. "Let the feast begin!" he announced. Food appeared everywhere and the chatting began.

"I am positively excited," Wendy exclaimed. "Is something the matter?" Padama asked me. I shook my head no. Looking over at the Slytherin table I saw Draco having a marvelous time. There was a girl leaning into him. She laughed and he gave his smirk back. "That's Pansy Parkinson," Padma said. I hadn't met the girl yet but I had a dislike for her already. I had heard her last name before. Parkinson, I think my parents knew hers. I don't think I ever met her before. Then again I suppose I'm sort of a loner. My first best friend was a picture of my Uncle Lester and my second best friend was now sitting at another table smirking at another girl.

I would be staying at this school all year. I would be sleeping in Ravenclaw tower and milling around the school grounds for months and months and months. This signaled the end of a lot of things. The end of my child hood. The end of my summer. But then again the end is always a beginning for something else. It's like they say, when one door closes another door opens.

Charms class was the only class that was with the Slytherins. Draco was already there sitting in his desk. Blaise was next to him. "Blaise, Draco," I said my hellos. "Who is _she_?" I heard a female voice say. The three of us looked back at the source, Pansy Parkinson. She looked me up and down, as if she was appraising me. "Sophia Le Fey," I introduced myself. She humphed then turned her attention to Draco. I stood there with my brow furrowed in confusion. _What on earth was so interesting about Draco?_

"Draco," she purred, "that was simply hilarious what you said in Potions class." He returned with a smirk. "Draco," I said, "did you hear? My Aunt Margaret nearly keeled over when your father grabbed her at the gala and spun her round!" Draco laughed, "oh yes! My mother sent me a letter about that. Can you imagine the look on her face?" "I know just what she said," I answered. "How unrefined!" we both mimicked then burst into laugher.

When Professor Flitwick entered I sat down. Pansy, I deemed was a show off. I must say I felt a lot better when Professor Flitwick came by and applauded my skill. "You're a natural," he said. "She's a witch, of course she's a natural," Pansy said._ How rude_, I thought. "Obviously not everyone is," I coughed.

"Who, do you think you are?" Pansy asked me after class. "Last time I checked I was Sophia Le Fey," I told her. "Do you like him?" she asked. "Who?" I was a bit confused. "Don't play stupid," she said, "Draco." "No, I've known him since I was six, that idea is just positively gut wrenching." "Good, because I _always_ get what I want and I don't want something silly like a boy to come between the two of us," she said. _You can have him if that's what you want,_ I thought. "I just love your hair," she commented before looping her arm in mine and dragging me down the hallway. "We'll be the best of friends," she said. _This is going to be a long year,_ I thought.

During meals Pansy went out of her way to lean into Draco and smile. I'm not sure if she was actually hanging on to each and every word he said or if she was pretending. Either way he was loving the attention. By the end of that week he had Blaise swap seats with her and now paid me no attention at all. I hated her laugh, I hated how she looked at him, more so how he looked at her. I hated her. Hate is a strong word, I must say I've never hated anything in my life, but I really disliked Pansy. She was the most annoying person I'd ever come across.

I must say, I was _reeking_ of jealousy.

* * *

comments? 


End file.
